


【尊礼】Dancing with blur

by rainfiresnow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfiresnow/pseuds/rainfiresnow
Summary: Warning: 宗像礼司双性器官描写，大量ooc，文笔极差，请确认接受后再往下拉。





	. Chapter 4

宗像，昨天我帮你代了一节课，午饭你请客。  
啧。怎么偏偏是你。  
看来自己还是高估了音乐组同事们的咸鱼之力。  
宗像将钱包再次掏了出来。  
我看其他人都挺忙的，我这个新来的就想表现的勤快一点，你别往心里去。  
我现在十分想赏你一拳呢，红毛怪。  
哦呀！滑稽中带着戏谑。  
不说敬语的宗像老师果然更和我胃口。就像我们第一次见面一样。  
拿着筷子的手，抖了又抖了一抖。  
怎么，没胃口?还是哪里不舒服?要不要今天再请一天假。  
阁下继续享用吧，我先走一步。  
石块掉入了一潭死水。可惜泛起的涟漪并不那么漂亮。  
那个人知道自己的秘密，他想干什么？威胁我？敲诈我？  
宗像礼司不敢想象自己如同瑞士钟表一般精细工整的生活是以这种方式被搅乱。  
要跟他谈判吗？还是直接买凶杀人算了？  
"该死！”当宗像礼司回到公寓时他差点吐血。  
周防尊居然蹲在门口。  
他在等自己？  
宗像决定在他准备好迎接这场审判之前避免与这个人独处。  
“你回来啦，宗像老师。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“有些事情我真的需要说清楚。”周防的语气有点无奈。  
“不要，请不要在这里说。”

 

“宗像，水已经烧开了。”  
“我只是在思考一些东西，还有，我们还没有那么熟。”  
“好吧。我只是不想你来个煤气中毒同归于尽。”  
没有茶点了，家里也没有备用的零食蛋糕。  
距离上次招待他的客人用茶已经是很长一段时间了。  
“那我就长话短说吧。宗像，你觉得我是个什么样的人？”  
这是个什么问题？  
我们昨天才“认识”啊。  
“如果你的回答是活儿好的话我会很开心……。”  
被甩出的浅绿色的液体浇流在挺立的红毛上，顺着古铜色的轮廓蘸染了这个年轻男人的白色上衣，一直蔓延到底。  
“失礼了阁下，我并不适合作为你性骚扰的对象。”  
明明是自己的主场，却像丧家之犬一样落荒而逃。宗像试图给自己回到厨房找一个理由。却在镜子里看到的自己现在的模样。  
脸颊上泛着情动般的红晕。以及因呼吸加速倒至胸口的起伏不定。  
乳头与布料的摩擦让他拘束。因为就在榻榻米上周防的那句话，让他回想起来那天夜晚上发生的一切。  
你没事吧？  
周防连忙向后闪了一步。  
他知道眼前的这个人今天已经收到过足够的惊吓了。  
然而眼前的人在转身面向自己后，气氛变得有些微妙起来。  
这个潮湿有温热的触觉让周防脑子断线。但下一秒他就张开了嘴，迎接了另一根舌头。  
想说的话就先抛到脑后吧。或许，那些话已经用不上了

 

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

吻够了，也该干正事。  
周防尊抱起宗像的腰，迫使他保持着双腿分开，缠绕着他。  
他清楚地记得卧室的方向，抱着怀里的人摔向这张纯白无暇的床单之中。  
今天的周防，似乎像个绅士。  
他只是耐心地解开身下人的扣子，顺着裸露的肌肤亲吻着，像亲吻一块冰凉的慕斯蛋糕，即使是再温柔的呼吸，也会被他的温度灼烧融化。  
可宗像不想当淑女，他有些急不可耐地翻身反压。对情欲的渴望让他的手指绵软且毫无节奏。他试图剥除男人上身的所以衣物来缓解肌肤之渴。拆开扣子的手指从不安分，以抓痒的力气在男人的胸膛上煽动。  
当一片古铜色的肉体暴露在空气中时，宗像便迫不及待地感触他。他顺着裸露的痕迹亲吻着，从胸口到下腹，惹得周防尊的呼吸有些沉重。  
周防握紧了他的拳头，他紧闭着双眼，不去看这个表里不一的骚浪货如何在他的身上煽风点火。他的小兄弟快要被闷坏了，但他依旧按捺着自己作为雄性生物的本能。比起自己动手，他更好奇眼前的这个人会怎么糟蹋自己。

宗像的头皮一阵发紧，他的额发被周防仅仅攥住，轻微的疼痛让他意识到自己正在用鼻梁磨蹭着被男人的雄起。  
接下来他用牙齿解开了拉链，用手指将阻碍他的布料拨开，然后再用自己的唇舌，轻吻与抚弄。  
这一幕对于周防尊来说，实在太过了。  
“你知不知道，你到底在做什么。”周防受不了这样的情欲攻击，他握住宗像的喉咙，用仅剩的理智进行装模作样的质问。可怜此时的他像一只快要被扭断脖子的天鹅，在耗尽氧气之时，被周防一手推开，跪坐在床边。他无助地张开嘴呼吸，却被施暴者用生殖器堵住了喉咙。

“宗像，我猜…所有的男人…都无法在你面前保持风度。因为不管怎么样…哦…你都会在床上让他们…原形毕露…我说的对吧！”

这个糟糕的说法让他的喉咙紧绷，溢出的津液裹满了他的下巴。他下面的嘴更加的不乐观，淫靡的液体被打开了开关，不受控制地顺着大腿淌下。  
“够了！”宗像猝不及防被周防拽起，摔倒在床上。身上仅存的布料被褪尽。湿热的触感在敏感地辐射开，是周芳的舌头，让两片猩红的肉瓣被顶开，还坏心眼般将挺立的阴核含住，用上唇磨蹭着。  
宗像的大脑像经历了一场海啸，高潮将他被破坏成了无数个碎片，在满地狼藉中呻吟，而他甚至没有力气尖叫。  
“喂，宗像。只是前戏而已，别表现得像个处女。”周防终于把自己的阳物挺入，顶弄着泛滥成灾的女穴。  
“你知不知道你有多棒！上过你的人都会念念不忘吧！”  
温暖潮湿的花腔让周防的脑子犯浑，开始没轻没重地捣弄着柔嫩的内里。  
宗像感觉自己的下面在猛烈的抽动中不停地被撑开，涨大，直到甬道的尽头被毫不留情的攻击，他只能无助地哭喊向周防求饶。  
可男人一但尝到了甜头，怎么可能会轻易放过。给宗像的羞辱与痛苦越多，他的快感也会更多，本能只会驱使着加倍用力抽动。  
“周防……呃啊！”  
埋在宗像体内的阳具似乎顶到了一个湿热绵软的小口子，每一次的触碰都使他被电击般颤动。毁灭性的快感几乎要把他们都折磨致死，男人低头怒吼着用能够撞散骨架的力道在宗像的蜜穴中进行最后的冲刺，一切的感官在他冲破了那个隐秘入口的时候攀登到了顶峰，接着便是爱液的洗礼。  
宗像闭着眼睛，感受到淫靡的液体注入他的身体，触发的痉挛给他一种人鱼上岸的错觉。视线里模糊的红色，沉重的喘息，伴随着意识不明的哭喊，这是他仅有一次，因为激烈的性事失去意识。


	2. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷文预警！  
> 文笔极差！  
> 宗像礼司双性器官描写！  
> 角色ooc,部分场景引起不适。  
> 请接受后再进行阅读。

他把自己浸泡在水里，来自腹部的绞痛有些猝不及防。  
关于生理期的回忆打开闸门，在他的身体要将那段插曲遗忘之时。  
这算个什么？宗像嘲笑着连他自己都无法掌控的身体。  
庆幸的是，从国中毕业后，月事并没有再访。他终于可以以“男性”的身份生存下去。只不过他会随身携带止血药，如一般的瘾君子。  
他曾妄图杀死来自身体的那个女孩，也知道自己终将遭到报应。

————————————————

礼司！醒醒！  
他被一阵蛮力的摇晃拉扯着意识，隐约听到呼救声，再被一个耳光激起。  
抱歉啊，只不过是又在浴缸里睡着了。  
下一秒他才意识到眼前之人惊慌失措的根源。  
该怎么形容那一幕惨景。此刻的他仿佛处于血池地狱，一位割腕者，一位凶杀案受害者。  
看到周防的惊恐与错愕，礼司不可抗力地笑出声来。  
“不好意思，没忍住.”  
第二个耳光。  
“我没有想不开，我没有精神病，我也不想吓唬你.”  
他挣扎着站起身来，将自己正在流血的下体浮出水面。  
“你看，我没事.”他挤出一个标准的微笑.  
他的身体在透明血水的衬托下呈现剔透的粉红色，恍惚中他像一个穿着紧身粉纱裙的drag queen。  
现在他的脸也变成了红色，火辣又肿胀。  
即使男人转身离去他也无动于衷，他只是平静地，草草收拾着自己。水已经凉透了，也该冷静下来了。  
这是他第一次，毫无防备地展示他身体的真实。一场看似毫无意义的赌博，以全部的希望作为筹码。

—————————————————

礼司，快下来！  
我不喜欢水，你们自己玩吧。  
真没意思，好不容易有人愿意邀请你也不领情。以后你这个怪胎自己玩去吧！  
……  
嘿，这怪胎居然没反应。你之前不是抱怨没人愿意跟你做朋友吗？  
我们今天非要跟你玩，谁叫你怕水呢。  
这几个男孩不顾礼司的挣扎，伸手拽住礼司的脚踝，让他狼狈不堪地跌进水池。  
他们嘻嘻哈哈地看着这个弱小的孩子拼尽全力攥着水池的边缘呼救，发出满足的欢笑声。  
“来啊！把他裤子脱了！”  
“住手啊！”  
他们包围着，推搡着。这个浑身湿透的孩子只能用双手捂着脸，试图逃避这场酷刑。  
但尖叫突然爆发了，似乎是一件多么可怕的事。他们只能停下手，四散逃开。  
礼司终于放开了自己的手，他看到了污浊的红色，以自己为起源，在清澈的水池里扩散开。

———————————————————

“？”  
“不好意思啊，把你弄醒了。”  
“你回来干什么？”  
“给你买了东西。”  
他看到周防放在床头的棉条。  
“还疼吗？”周防用手指轻轻触碰着他的脸颊。  
他摇头。  
“你刚刚是不是以为我会就这么一走了之？”  
“……”  
“你有多久没有试着去信任一个人了？”  
“我做不到。”  
“如果我可以向你证明呢？”  
宗像终于抬起头，他目睹着这个名叫周防尊的男人的靠近。  
他们先是鼻尖相触，厮磨，感受属于另外一个呼吸的温暖与潮湿。然后周防含住了他的上唇，追逐的他的舌尖，接着往下，用气息拍打他的锁骨，剥开他的浴袍。周防用双手掌控住他的双乳，看着他的乳尖充血挺立，无法自拔地张口含住，收货了属于他心满意足的震颤与呻吟。  
他感受到了，来自那个隐秘之地，被这些行为激起的颤涌。但快感折磨这他四肢瘫软，只能放任周防的接近与侵略。  
周防打开了他的双腿。  
宗像想遮住周防的脸，只是出于本能，毫不意外地被握住手腕，阻拦下。  
“我想看。”  
这不是请求，宗像更是无法拒绝。  
污血正在流出，沾染他的浴衣与床单。  
“准备好让我接受全部的你了吗？”  
下一秒，宗像礼司就被周防尊弄哭了。他挣扎地像一条正在脱水的鱼，被快感折磨得痉挛窒息。  
他不敢相信他真的这么做了。  
周防尊就这么吻了下去，比任何正常的接吻都要绵长深情，  
在那血与蜜之地。

TBC


End file.
